User talk:Coldasfire
03:53, April 23, 2012 (UTC)|text= Hello there! It is thus apparent that you've landed on my talk page. Please follow the following guidelines: *Attempt to use talk bubbles when possible. If impossible, sign your post and ask me to make you one XD *No profanity WHATSOEVER. If you must swear, censor it. *Don't be stupid *Try to keep it organized, i.e. don't talk about bananas in a section about tennis balls. DISCLAIMER: The following page and/or the user it belongs to may not cause any physical harm other than that intended. CAF and all associated names are hereby waived from any personal and mental injury caused by the viewing of this page. If this page begins to smoke, please step back. You are on fire. Keep seat belt on at all times. This side up. Please keep all hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. No shoes, no shirts, no service(but it doesn't say anything about pants...) Please don't feed the elephants. Thank you. NOTE: Thanks to 13s for making my archive image!}} PA continuted... } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Now for a Gibberish riddle... HJKNGJNIDCOFOQHAPOIANOFRGNONGOAKDNFZKANLTKFNAFKGJGMULANKADNFIOGOIHGIO PHDPSGIOHIOPGHIODHSIOPHGIOPHGIHIOPDNDH3FOPA7DIOPCAFFPNAMBVCULDASFIROKLA NGQKBNGOIABHGOIHGOINRAOGBNRGIXABNOPIRGHIOAGWAXELALKB0KDFNJKDFNO}} } (UTC)|zexion=Incorrect! Hint: 3rd line, but the 8th in line.}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Now.. User or Madness?}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! What is 13Sora's favorite keyblade?}} } (UTC)|zexion=Incorrect! This keyblade fits his favorite "holiday"}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Reversal Reality Time! a GIRL WITHOUT a SHIELD that DOESNT GO on an adventure to save HER ENEMIES. What is that person's name?}} } (UTC)|light=Don't forget about the riddle above! :D}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Now for a Tsundere Riddle! BAKA name URUSAI!!! 3 BAKA BAKA BAKA!!!!!!!!! disney INU!!!! BAKA USUSAI!!! bosses INU!!!! INU BAKA URUSAI from BAKA kh1 INU URUSAI!}} } (UTC)|xemnas=Correct! But... read the rules of the Tsundere riddles, you're forgetting something important. Thanks for the broken link heads up, I made that bubble back when I had no idea what I was doing. (But it's okay because you signed your sig incorrectly on my talkpage :P) }} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Xanagram riddle! oxhw xsaw hxte frxsit oxzogtanitar mmeexbr tox exb ddfetaxee?}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! This one's for Duo points! So no hints! Here it is: It's a heartless snack, just crawlin 'round... ...but not for many days... wait what?}} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! What is this? }} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! List Chain 6 card sleights. (names, not what cards to make them) }} } (UTC)|luxord=Correct! Wrong Quotation Roxas, that's a stick. No, it was my choice, to go away now. Kingdom Hearts... Free them? }} Testing bubble... The WoT continues... Hi to you, too! 17:14, October 15, 2012 (UTC) |text= Oh my! I'm sorry for confusing you! Well, I'm known as Kessie but I'll still stick with my user name, Jkls39. I hope you understand. Sorry. ^_^' And, haha, when I get to learn something interesting, I worked on it really fast. You can probably say I'm inspired. Haha. :D }} 18:53, October 16, 2012 (UTC) |text= Ah! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have confused you! A-anyway, I hope we get to be really good friends. I hope that you won't get uncomfortable with me. I just had this feeling that you are but I shouldn't think of that! Sorry! What am I even thinking??? So stupid of me... Now I'm being a bit weird... T-T }} 10:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) |text= Everyone's really nice in here. All of you are really helping me out in this wiki. Well, yeah, I did have a hard time coding the easiest way to use the talk bubble. FinalRest is really trying her best helping me out. The archiving also. I actually DID the archiving. Only that in a different way. Instead of putting labels and all, I just gave a link (which represents by "here it is"). I'm trying my best to be unique. Oh, and do you want to friends "friends"? Here's my userbox(I managed to make one at last thanks to Chainoffire): }} 17:09, October 18, 2012 (UTC) |text= Oh, right! Sorry about that! FinalRest also did that to me. I guess I wasn't paying attention to the messages and just asked right away. Really sorry about that. Umm, anyway, I did already encountered the word 'IRC' whenever I checked on your messages. I didn't bother to ask since I thought it's some sort of "admins only" and you usually do your meetings there. So, that's some sort of chatroom then? And, about DarkEnigma... well, I first encountered him when he talked to FinalRest. I just thought that I would say hi or hello. I did notice him to be scary but I know he's nice. :)) Also, the arena? Well, I did vote... should I still sign up? ^-^ EDIT: Longest talk bubble talk ever?! Seriously?! Then, I'll make this my longest ever! Haha! Anyway, thanks for giving me an advanced tour in the IRC. I'll really try my best going to the IRC if I have the time. :)) So, the talk bubbles? Actually, there IS an easy way on how to use it. FinalRest taught me. But, the problem is, the code that FinalRest gave me isn't working. I tried for at least three times already and for how many hours and it's really not working. I kinda got irritated and gave up on it for a while. T-T '''18:04, October 18, 2012 (UTC) EDIT2: Do you want to fix it for me? Umm, I don't mind though but Chainoffire told me that this wiki is more on "Do it yourself" so... well... oh, what the heck! I don't really get that part already so do whatever you want! XD Just make sure you teach me after you do it so that in the future I know how I'll do it. Before I can even answer the lists you gave me, can you give me a clearer instruction as to how will I answer those? I'm actually willing to help you out. :)) 18:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) }} (I'm not going to use a talk bubble for now. Sorry.) Alright. I'll try my best. If there's something wrong with my answers, just ask another person. I don't know if I can give you the correct answer. Here goes: Person in Room: Her sister; Adjective: Persistent; Foreign Country: Switzerland; Plural Noun: Them; Noun: She; Silly word: Doodle; Noun: Girl; Japanese Word: Ohayo Gozaimasu; Part of the Body: Arm; Part of the Body: Leg; Adjective: Beautiful; Adverb: Gracefully; Silly Word: Cheeky; Verb: Walk; Noun: Woman; Part of the Body: Hands So, about the talk bubbles, yes, I actually did put different titles on it and it really wasn't working. But, either way, I'll give it to you in order: happy1, normal1, lonely, happy2, sad1, happy3, doubtful, happy4, cool, normal2, welcome, brave1, happy5, brave2, Thank you and you're welcome! :)) 19:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) ...urghhh you gotta be kidding me! Meet LA on the IRC as soon as possible please 22:11, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: Troublesome Trio Hey, I decided to get hold of you on this wiki just so it's easier cause I'm lazy and your talk page link led me here. The only one of those three I see often is Trainer Micah and he does a lot of editing on talk pages. Thanks for the heads up and I'll be monitoring their talk pages from now on. What happens on this wiki is really none of mine or any of the admins at Pokemon Wiki's business but if they try to bring this wikis issues to Pokemon then I will be sure to notify you and give them a stern warning. Rainbow Shifter (Write to me) 13:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) *Dances around in a circle* OH, MY EYES So much pink... HURTS. -- 17:55, October 18, 2012 (UTC) SOOO much better. I can read now. *So, you wanna, like, write a chapter from each character POV and they will all together tell a big story? By the way, since you're willing to work on this, talk to FinalRest, she also wanted to write something like this. Could be fun for the two of you to work together. *The storyline for the original RP was very, very basic, as it needed people's interactions to take place. As such, I could only set big goals and motives, and let the story unfold with their participation. I am still trying to decide what will I do with my... "artistic" recreation. I'll let you know in the IRC while I've decided it, preferably if you talked with FR beforehand. *That would require you to see what I draw, and using the tidbits of insigth I place in the description of my deviations, to build the story. Can't you people learn about PRIVACY? Geez... << In my times, we diddnt meddle in other talk pages bussines.-- 18:06, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Y'know, FR may be Wiki mother of all users, but In all of space, I stand alone. I am the be-all, and end-all of this wiki. My matters with my beloved child FR is only ours.-- 18:19, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I am older than FR. I am as old as time ITSELF.-- 18:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Co-riddlers 20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC)|time=20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=Errrr....well I thought Chain was in the same timezone as you (you know America right?...errrr...bear with it I suppose. If it isn't I'll take full blame then...now about the riddles themselves..well that again...KEEP TRYIN'!!!. Now LA heart broken yeah....LA's is been (in real life) is kinda insane so yeah the heart broken part...the insanity part was the outcome of it...}} Entrances } (UTC)|happy=Actually, DE takes lessons at the "Kaworu Nagisa's Academy for Individuals with Messiah Complex", and FR and I are running a school called "Chain and FR's School for the Entrance Challenged". So I'm all set on lessons :) You can talk to FR if you want to enroll, shes also in charge of the grant proposals (what ever those are) But I will be teaching you :D Also, don't forget to answer the riddle above!}} } (UTC)|larxene=Umm, I read your message on Jkls' page sayin "don't listen to Chaineh. This wiki may be a do-it-yourself wiki, but I WANT TO HELP MY CHILDREN ANYWAYS!!!!!" Listen, I am trying to help her, but I also want here to get the experience and the know-how, so that If she comes up with that same problem, she knows what to do. okay?}} Just something to say 1- Read above for the entrance. 2- Dare you spam to Soxra's phone, email, or any account about the RP, I'll have you boiled alive and I'll personally eat every single bit of organic material in your beign. I'll handle any contact with him, as he so prefers. And I do. He's busy, after all. Yes, you spy me on FR talk page, I spy you. Deal with it. -- 01:19, October 23, 2012 (UTC) 14:05 Cmon, just because I found soxxehs contact info 14:05 Shouldn't be that bad 14:05 That's not 14:05 I haven't actualy applied it 14:05 And it was his fault anyways His fault? Really? That's his work site. The way he earns his living. You have NO right to stalk him, let alone publish his info on a public site such as this. This was all just YOUR fault. Due to the way you decided to handle this all, this is for you: 17:11, October 23, 2012 (UTC)}} Have a nice day. Mission Pages 19:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|time=19:48, October 23, 2012 (UTC)|hinagiku=Yeah, due to the move and since the boss pages were all deleted..yeah red links...again best to redirect to their character pages...as for the videos...errrr.....no idea...hmmmm..best to do what you did there...or find the actual mission videos...(which will take ALOT OF TIME EDIT:Cos LA likes this TB..carrying on..... ...I don't think that's a good idea...just leave the mission pages as they are...just get rid of those RED LINKS!!!!)}}